Conventionally in a gas turbine engine, components such as rim coverplates or sealplates are attached to rotor discs using bayonet action type fixings with locking features or other similar arrangements. These arrangements however tend to produce high windage features on the rotor disc surface. Furthermore such arrangements can be difficult to assemble and disassemble, and generally require significant milling operations during manufacture.